


One Year Later

by hyAdamsFoster



Series: In Between - Stef and Lena's Missing Scenes [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, adamsfoster, stef x lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what you didn't see in Lena and Stef's Anniversary episode, "Now for Then, 4x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

Stef looked out the restaurant into the incredible view. Across the bay, the skyline of San Diego twinkled magically. They’d managed to get seats by the window at _Island Prime_ , a lucky stroke. Stef was pleased to see Lena enjoying herself. Stef had a lot on her mind, but tonight, she tried to give everything she had to Lena. They had been married for one year. Although this was an important anniversary, Stef couldn’t help but be emotionally attached to their other anniversary, their first anniversary, their first kiss. When she first got together with Lena, they’d actually missed their first month anniversary. Stef had kissed Lena and fled in panic. It took longer than a month for Lena to dump the woman she was with and for Stef to finally come out to her family and friends. When they had finally become a couple, they’d spent a couple of weeks just exploring each other’s bodies. Eventually, Lena, ever the romantic, wanted to know when they could celebrate a month of their love. They had discussed at length which day they should pick, eventually settling on their first kiss. So instead of celebrating their first month, they had celebrated their second month together.

Stef motioned towards Lena, trying to get her attention. Her wife seemed very taken by the sights. They were waiting for Lena’s lobster tail. Stef had opted for the ribeye. “Do you remember when we picked out our anniversary?”

Lena gently turned back to Stef, grateful for her attention, “Of course, it’s a lesbian tradition.”

Stef nodded, “I didn’t know that then, I didn’t understand how important it would be.”

“Yeah, without marriage, whatever day we picked, we were going to be stuck with it.”

“Luckily, I got my head out of my ass and asked you to marry me, and now we have a proper anniversary.” Stef tried to make a joke.

Lena softened, “Honey, we already talked about it. We aren’t discarding the other one. It means a lot to me.” She stopped a moment, recalling those days, “It was one of the first serious conversations about us that we ever had.”

Stef remembered, “You wanted it to be our first actual date, after I’d come out.”

With a sip of her drink, Lena added, “But you wanted it to be the first time you kissed me.”

“I did,” Stef reiterated with passion. “I wanted that date because my life changed after that. You didn’t know it then, but in mind we were as good as married then.”

Lena cocked her eyebrow, “Stef, you panicked. You gay panicked after that kiss. How can you say that?”

Stef took Lena’s hand across the table, “Your kiss never left my lips after that. I felt it always and of course, it just made my panic worse. I ran from it, but it never left me.”

Lena loved hearing romantic words when they came from her wife’s lips. “Your kiss never left me either.” They stared at each other with love until Lena added, “I had to dump Raphaela immediately after that.” Stef bristled at the name. “I couldn’t be with her after I felt your lips. My denial was over. I loved you and I was wasting my time dating someone I didn’t care for.”

This seemed to appease Stef. “Well, we were both in denial.  Did you think then, when we celebrated our second month together, that we’d be together all these years later?”

“I did, I wanted to. I hoped. Did you?”

“I had never been in love like this, so I knew it had to last.”

They were interrupted by their servers bringing their meal. They ate, chit chatting about their daily lives, and the couples around them. Stef and Lena were never short on conversation, and this was no exception. Eventually, Lena got back the subject of the day, “So, a year later, after having fought it so hard, how does it feel being married?”

Stef laughed, “You know, I love it. I love each time I introduce myself as Stef Adams Foster, I love when our kid’s friends call me ‘Mrs. Adams Foster.’ Most of all, I love introducing you as my wife. I remember the first time, it was in court with Callie. We were trying to keep her from Juvy and I told the judge as much, calling you my wife. Honestly, I was nervous about using it. I knew I was going to the whole time were sitting there and I was thinking about what I would say.”

Lena smiled, recalling how good all those things felt. “I loved putting my new name on the window my office. I don’t think I ever told you. I have to admit that I resented how long your badge took to change.”

Stef looked puzzled, “Oh, my uniform name badge?” Stef chuckled. “Police bureaucracy moves so slowly. You should have seen the deputy in charge of that when I finally confronted him on the delay.” Lena could imagine just the scene that Stef had caused. “Putting that badge every day, is like putting on my bracelet, my ring… my necklace. They’re all a reminder of how much I love you.”

And suddenly, married Lena felt a pang of guilt. She remembered their recent problems. She knew where secrets led. She had meant to tell Stef tomorrow, after their anniversary. She supposed this couldn’t wait. She knew it might ruin dessert. She knew it would definitely ruin the rest of the evening. This was Stef though, Lena knew exactly what the reaction would be. She knew Stef would not be able to let it go. Lena sighed.

Stef noticed, “Why are you so quite suddenly?”

Lena sighed with greater regret, “I have to come clean.” Stef worried for a second, but she knew it couldn’t be about recent unpleasant events. Lena sensed her concern and quickly added, “I may have gone over to Cortney’s with some items for Brandon.” She cringed and waited for the storm.

Stef opened her mouth wide, “Lena, you know what I said to him.”

Lena felt immediate regret, “I know, I know, but I couldn’t stop worrying about him. And we never have agreed on how to deal with all this.”

Stef nodded, if she admitted it to herself, she was glad that Lena had done that. She didn’t want Brandon to suffer. She wanted him to come home. “Ok, yes, we haven’t. It’s rough, I know we both want him home.” Then with some newly found self-awareness, “We can’t control him. He’s either going to want to come home or not. There’s not much we can do.”

Lena was quite surprised, and this along with a commitment to honesty led her to utter the next fateful words, “While I was there, I saw they were having a party.”

Predictably, Stef almost shot out of her seat. “A party? How do you know?”

Lena looked guiltily, “I saw them bringing in a lot of beer and I asked.”

Stef was shocked, “And you’re just telling me now?”

Lena steeled herself, “I just wanted to have some sort of anniversary dinner before I ruined it.”

The thought completely sobered Stef. She knew Lena didn’t intend on keeping this a secret. She knew that she’d just held off because Lena was a romantic. She needed a little romancing on her anniversary. “It’s not ruined.”

“Not yet,” Lena blurted.

“Not ruined period,” Stef straightened her napkin on her lap. “We’ll have a nice meal, enjoy it as we have been. Then we’ll deal with it.”

Lena was skeptical, “You sure?”

“Perfectly, what would you like for dessert my love?” Stef didn’t skip a beat. And Lena answered in her mind, you.

____________________________________________________________________________

Later in the evening, Stef and Lena were laughing on the couch. Their shared secret increasing their bond. Sometimes, they just liked having one over on the kids.

“I think Jesus bought it,” Lena finally whispered.

Stef agreed, “But I don’t think Mariana did.”

And suddenly all the trials of the day washed away. They’d survived their spy mission and were in their home where they belonged, together. Lena hadn’t quite expected Stef to suggest a night of spying, but she wasn’t really surprised by it. “You know, I remember another one of your spying missions.”

“You do?” Stef wondered which of her secret missions she could be referring to. She didn’t think she’d be talking about her recent blackmailing of Robert.

Lena nodded. “Hmmm… I do. It was a long time ago.”

Stef couldn’t recall anything from a long time ago. She surmised that Lena had a better memory.

“I was with Raphaela.” Lena continued.

Suddenly, Stef did remember. ‘Oh no, she couldn’t possibly know,’ Stef thought. She’d been so careful.

“You had just learned we were dating and I had told you that we were going to the movies. I remember that I never told you what movie we were going to.” Lena recalled.

“But you told me what movie you were dying to see.” Stef admitted.

“My Big Fat Greek Wedding.” Lena reminded Stef.

With a grin, Stef said, “And that was pretty much playing in only one theater at this point. I mean, I am no detective, but it wasn’t that hard.”

“Stef, watching you sneak around windows today,” Lena chuckled. “It took me right back to that date I had. It was an early date and I wasn’t really going to the theater to be with her. I just wanted to see the movie. Imagine my surprise when I spotted you in a dark corner in the back of the theater, alone, with a huge tub of popcorn.”

Stef scooted closer to Lena, “How was I supposed to hide?” Lena laughed shaking her head. Stef continued, “I thought you didn’t see me.”

“I saw you. It’s like I had a sixth sense when it came to you.” Lena took Stef’s hand.

“How come you didn’t say anything?” Stef asked.

Lena shrugged, “What was I supposed to say to you back then? You were so closeted and I was trying to date just to not think about you.”

“What about all these years?” Stef wondered.

Lena smirked, “As you know, this lady has her secrets, but I promise you. This time, I mostly just forgot all about it. Seeing you around the kids tonight reminded me what an awful detective you make when it comes to your personal life.”

Stef nodded, “It’s hard when I feel so strongly about something.”

“Aww honey, come here.” Lena took Stef in her arms and cradled her. “I know how much you care. It’s what I love about you. And I know you’re trying. You let me have desert and coffee before you rushed us out of there.”

Stef sat up, “Wanna read the card? See what the kids said.”

“I am sure it was written by Mariana.” Lena had already peeked at the card, “Dear moms, we’re all thankful for whatever forces brought you together so that we could make this family together. We also thank the supreme court for making this marriage super legal and letting us share both your names. Happy Anniversary!”

Stef smiled, “That was actually really sweet.”

Lena continued, “PS, we’re all wearing headphones tonight. Love you, your kids.”

For the second time tonight, Stef’s jaw dropped. “These kids!”

Lena found it amusing, “Look it could be so much worse, Mariana could be calling us out for not having sex. At least now, they know we’re back!”

“Oh we are back, are we?” Stef teased.

Lena hesitated, “Well, I mean not as much as I’d like, but…”

Stef cut her off, “Let’s not analyze and head upstairs, take advantage of these headphones.” Stef stood up, not allowing Lena any time to speak. She’d begun to feel more comfortable with her new body, her new breasts. They were still working their way through Stef’s discomfort and her lack of feeling. Still, they had discovered other ways of being together and Stef had learned that sex wasn’t going to be the problem they had both feared post-surgery.

Stef led Lena upstairs, tempted to make her typical “top” joke but decided against it. Once inside their bedroom, they took stock of each other. It was a rare occasion for them to dress up for one another. Lena was wearing a lovely black dress that showed off her body. Stef was wearing one of her very sharp suits. Lena loved Stef’s new side. She was so in touch with her sexuality. She knew Stef finally looked like what she wanted to look and her confidence was so appealing.

“You look soo good tonight,” Lena said reaching for Stef, grasping the lapels of her stripped shirt.

“I do? Not too butch?” Stef still worried that Lena wouldn’t like it. She was confident and knew this was what she wanted to wear, but she didn’t want Lena to suddenly find her unattractive.

“Just the right kind of butch,” Lena wasn’t stuck on labels. She’d been at Berkeley at a time when you wore your labels literally on your sleeve. She’d stuck so many Queer Nations on her backpack. Femme Dyke had been her favorite at the time.

Lena stepped forth to make sure her woman knew how much she liked her just the way she was. She kissed her in that suit, and pushed her over to the bench in their bedroom. She sat her down and motioned for her to stay. Then, she walked back and let Stef appreciate her dress. She could feel hazel eyes undressing her, so she thought she’d help Stef out. Lena reached behind her back, where she could feel her zipper was and brought it down just a tad, never taking her eyes of Stef. Then she moved towards Stef, turned around and let Stef bring the zipper down. As she slowly opened Lena like a present, she let her fingers graze the newly exposed skin. Her eyes caught sight of Lena’s matching lingerie. Stef didn’t think she’d seen it before. She pushed the dress down and took the time to admire how beautiful her wife was. “Are those new?”

Lena turned back again, letting Stef have a long look at the two-piece set. “Hmm, nope, it’s just been a while.”

Stef wanted her hands on Lena, so she stood up towards her wife, who promptly stopped her on her tracks. “Sit down,” she commanded.

Stef did as she was told and tried not to anticipate Lena’s next move. Lena wasn’t in a hurry to move and just swayed to an imaginary tune. They were both excited and ready to play with each other. Lena came over to their bench and let Stef run her hands all over her body. Stef removed the panties, sliding them down Lena’s long legs. Then she carefully took Lena’s still heeled feet and helped Lena step out of the panties. Instead of throwing them across the room immediately, Stef quickly brought them to her face and sniffed. There was something so intimate about knowing her wife’s smells.

Lena playfully slapped Stef, “Stop it.” Still, the gesture made her even more ready and wanton.

Stef got serious and sat Lena on top of her.

“Honey, I am soaking, gonna ruin your pants.” Lena whispered into Stef’s ear.”

Stef quickly replied, “Dry cleaning” and went about her business. She had Lena wrap her legs around her and press her groin tightly against her. Stef thrusted up hoping to relieve some of Lena’s needs by providing much needed contact. Meantime, she shoved her face into Lena’s breasts and licked her way around Lena’s bra. Soon, she decided to suck on the lace covered nipple. She felt it harden beneath the material and could feel Lena pushing harder against her. This was her cue: Lena was ready. She took her left hand and held on tight to Lena’s waist. She guided her right hand to Lena’s entrance and teased her wet opening.

Lena was done with teasing and raised herself, giving Stef the space to fully penetrate her. Quickly, Stef thrust three fingers inside Lena. She felt Lena move above her, grind down against her hand. Stef kept her mouth right on Lena’s breast and her hardening nipple. Lena was quickly losing herself, she wanted a bit more but needed Stef to concentrate. She reached down between her legs and rubbed her own clit while Stef continued to fuck her. Lena kissed Stef deeply feeling her fingers deep inside, hitting the spot again and again as she repeatedly pushed herself down on Stef’s hand. At first, Lena only kept pressure against her own clit, just enjoying the thorough fucking, but eventually she began moving her finger from side to side. Her moisture was making her finger glide over the tight nub.

“Stef, I am gonna come,” Lena grunted into Stef’s mouth.

“Shh… just do it,” Stef managed to swallow Lena’s moans as she shook above her. Stef, pulled her fingers out of Lena and held her tightly as an exhausted Lena collapse into her embrace.

Lena nestled into Stef, wallowing in her post-orgasmic haze by playing with the lapels of Stef’s shirt. “You’re so sexy.”

“I am sexy? You’re the one sitting on me with just your sexy bra on.” Stef whispered against Lena’s hair.

Lena sat up, “You are so sexy, your outfit alone was half my orgasm. The other half was your hair.” Lena reached up to ruffle the short blonde strands.

Stef smiled, “You do like it, don’t you?” It was less of a question and more of a statement.

“I would never have imagined it. I mean, I’ve seen you through quite a few haircuts, including that horrid-in-denial mess I met you with.”

Stef was embarrassed, “Don’t remind me.”

“I just never knew you wanted to cut it. So it’s not even something I picture and now I am just so thrilled. It’s so, so, so… you. You are so beautiful, so pretty.” They kissed again and Lena knew exactly how she wanted the evening to end. She quickly slid to the floor. She took Stef’s jacket off, then she quickly unbuttoned Stef’s shirt. Her fingers making it a quick task, much as they had a year ago on their wedding day. She took her time, caressing her breasts, knowing Stef was mostly numb. Her cosmetic work was almost done, only the tattooing was left to do. Her breasts were about the size that Stef wanted, no more solution would be injected. “Is this ok?”

“Yes, I may not feel much but I’m enjoying the visual very much.” Stef said, watching her wife naked between her legs.

Lena didn’t stop at the breasts, her hands kept searching till they found what she was looking for. The scar. “You know a year ago I married the cop, the bullet and the scar. I didn’t know what life had waiting for us. I will take 1000 scars as long as I can have you. You make me what I am, every day. I am so happy to have had you in my life for over 11 years. May this be the first of many, many more years of marriage.”

Stef was visibly shaken, much as she had the day of her wedding. Stef didn’t like showing her emotions, but this was the one person that had seen her at her best and at her worst. “I told you very recently that you are the love of my life. So, for as long as fate allows us, we will be together and I will love you.”

“I love you so much.” Lena unzipped Stef’s pants and promptly discarded her lower garments. Stef remained in her unbuttoned, striped shirt, revealing her still toned abdomen. Lena spread Stef’s legs wide and rested between them. Going down on Stef had been many things for Lena, a revelation, a routine, a quickie. Tonight, she would worship, grateful to have this woman share everything with her. She could see Stef was wet. Lena stood up for a second, to a puzzled look from Stef. Lena smiled and shimmied her way back into the discarded panties. There was something about the feeling of rough lace against her pussy. She came back to Stef but this time decided to straddle one of Stef’s feet as she went back to Stef’s center. She needed to feel the rough fabric rubbing on her clit as she ate out her wife.

“Lena…” was all Stef managed.

“Am I hurting you?” Lena asked?

Stef shook her head and took a fistful of Lena’s hair, “Nope not at all, get back here.” She pushed her back to her pussy. Stef threw her head back and began to enjoy what her wife was doing to her. Their room was dark, only one lamp was lit. She could see what Lena was doing, but she wanted to close her eyes and just feel. If she closed her eyes, she could feel each lick, each suck. When Lena was going down on her, she’d try to anticipate what Lena would do next. Her wife knew her so well and with a little encouragement she could get Lena to do what she wanted. She would arch her hips up and Lena would dip down into her hole and lick and penetrate her with her tongue. She’d pull back and Lena would return, sucking her lips along the way. Yet, it was also the surprise that would escalate her desire. Suddenly Lena would move, surprising her by sucking on her clit; Stef would become incredibly aroused. She was determined to enjoy the ride. Both of her hands were now holding on to Lena’s hair. She wasn’t grasping, merely caressing the long locks. Everything was creating a sensual experience that was taking her higher and higher.

Just when Stef thought she couldn’t take anymore, Lena began to tease her. She would suck on Stef’s clit and when Stef began to grind and moan, signaling her release, Lena would pull back. Then, she’d start moving her body up and down Stef’s leg, rubbing herself and her wet panties all over Stef’s ankle. When she could sense Stef was calming down, she’d return to her pussy and take long slow licks from her lower lips to her clit. She continued to tease Stef till she was pretty much on the same page as Stef.

Stef felt herself on the edge of falling and was trying to not anticipate the moment when a teasing Lena would take her mouth away. Instead, she sensed a renewed urgency as Lena began grinding faster on her foot. Suddenly, under a flurry of long licks, Stef came furiously, grinding and pulling on Lena’s hair. After Stef came down from her ecstasy, Lena was still moving against her foot. Stef watched as Lena continued to lick her sensitive clit, giving her an almost painful sensation. Before Stef could complain, much to her relief, Lena came. With Stef’s clit on her tongue, Lena groaned out her second release of the night.

As soon as Stef could tell Lena was done, she pulled her up and kissed her wet mouth, shoving her tongue deeply into her love. They made out, grateful for each other, their family, their love. Their complicated lives were like a deck of card sometimes, so many threats around them could make the whole thing collapse. Yet their love, this thing between them, was the strong fort surrounding the fragile structure.

“Happy Anniversary Mrs. Adams Foster,” Stef whispered.

A slightly out of breath Lena managed a smile, “Happy Anniversary Mrs. Adams Foster.” They stood up and walked the short distance to their bed, holding hands. They continued kissing, relishing each other, the years behind them and all the years ahead of them.


End file.
